My Worst Fear
by gracygirl
Summary: Songfic! AH! Jace is planning on leaving Clary, but will he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

My Worst Fear

AH: Songfic, may develop to something more...:) I don't own TMI, because if I did, Alec and Magnus would still be together! ;) THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION! A CERTAIN PERSON POLITELY CHEWED ME OUT FOR USING SONG LYRICS BECAUSE IT IS AGAINST FANFICTION'S RULES! But don't worry, I will carry on, in a different name, if this is your first time to this fic, the song you should listen to durning this is 'My Worst Fear' by Rascal Flatts, fantastic song, it has gotten me through a lot of stuff.

* * *

I was laying in my bed, Clary had left the bed no more than 15 minutes ago, I was still pretending to be asleep. She snuck in the bedroom and into the bed, kissing me on the lips, not noticing I was awake. "Jace, I love you, more than life itself, you are the best thing that could ever happen to me, I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, to me, believing I was asleep, "I still remember that first day we left and the day when you finally said 'I love you'. My heart broke down when I heard that, that someone had finally loved me. Damn Jace, I don't know what I would do without you anymore." She laughed, I heard her wiping tears away. "I love you," those three little words, never had sounded so, sweet, so innocent, so sincere. Clary laid down, next to me and quickly fell asleep, I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, thinking of what to do now.

It was going to be so hard to break up with her tomorrow, lying that I didn't love her, so she doesn't know I'm leaving. Now I knew, just how much, Clary, actually cared, she had finally given me that one reason; to stay. However, I couldn't stay here, and be roped down, never being able to complete my dreams, but what could I do, what could I do? I pondered on that question, as I feel asleep, holding Clary tightly.

No one woke me up that morning, so I was surprised, at least, I was expecting my alarm to go off, but I didn't. I sat in my bed for a while, thinking about all the sweet things Clary had said, this was going to be the day I break up with you, a hurt that would take a while to heal. I slowly got up and out of my bed, it was too quiet, "Clary?" I called out, no answer, no witty reply, nothing. "Clary?" I called out into the silence again, I walked around my apartment. Her stuff was gone, and then it hit me, you had left me, instead.

It was going to be so hard, to tell her goodbye, but now was she was gone, without a word, I thought I would've been relieved that I wouldn't had to break her heart, but after I had heard her words, I couldn't, she told me goodbye instead. She had given me a reason to stay in this tiny, little town, and now that she was gone, staying here, was again, my worst fear.

I had knew that something was missing from my life, before Clary. Now, the only thing that was on my mind, was to get Clary back, and never let her go. I have to leave, but the only thing I'm now going for, is her. She was my reason now, to leave.

I walked to the dining room, and noticed a small piece of notebook paper with my name.

'Jace,

I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this, but I feel, as this is the only way, the only option. It is so hard to say goodbye, but sometimes, you have too. I love you more than life itself, I wanted you to know that, but Jace, I want you to move on, find a new girl, alright? I think that Aline-chick likes you.

With Love,

Clary Fray'

"SHIT!" I swore violently, quickly dialing her number, but it quickly went to an animated number, "sorry, this number have been disconnected." I only knew one option now, and that was to find her, because staying there was my fear, but being alone, with out Clary is my worst fear.

* * *

AN:

So, I was bored, and tired, but couldn't get it out of my mind, I was thinking to do, a continuation, but if so, this would be in the middle, along with an official ending. Should I? I probably will...but just wanted you guy's opinion! :) Thanks!


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey, I want to first have a few shout-outs to my reviewers, you ROCK!

* * *

Reviewers Response (Guests, members to FF will receive responses via PM.

Nemi: Thank you! That is so sweet! Don't you worry, you'll find out! ;) FYI I'M A GIRL! :)

TMIlover: Thanks! Don't you worry, you'll also find out! :)

greygirl2358: Sorry that your heart shattered, she is a smart girl, isn't she?

All the other people who reviewed: my-nose-is-in-a-book, ArwenGrangerStark, MarenGab, and GirlInHerOwnWorld. IF I MISSED YOU... I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY!

* * *

OKAY, THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT! SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A TWO-SHOT IN CLARY'S POV, OR SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A FULL SERIES? I'LL WRITE BOTH TONIGHT, AND WHATEVER IS MORE POPULAR, I'LL POST, IF IT'S THE FULL STORY, THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP. THANKS! :)


	3. Very Important

My Worst Fear AN

Dear My Avid Readers,

I am so truly sorry, it has taken me this long to update. I am currently in Mexico doing a little volunteering with my family as a 'family bonding' time, since my parents are rarely around, my mother being a lawyer and my father is a surgeon. My sister is off at college and I'll be in college in a few years, I'm planning on going to MIT, if Harvard doesn't play out with me! But, recently a member of our beloved site brought to my attention, it's illegal to write songfics on this site! I was dumbfounded, but I had to agree, because I really don't want my count deleted. So, I will leave this up as a one-shot, but I will continue on, the name will be the same, so look for it!

Hugs and Kisses,

Grace Rose! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my name is Margerete, I'm Grace's older sister.

I'm am truly sorry this hasn't been updated for awhile. Grace is going through a really hard time, I mean she's acting worse than Bella in NM, her boyfriend ran away last month, she had the last contact with him, through a letter, and we haven't been able to find him yet. Grace will not eat, sleep not talk, she just stares at the wall in my bedroom, she can't bare to go back into her's because he used to hang with her in there. We can barely even get her to do anything, not even write, which she used to do with him.

I will be trying to write the story on my own account, until she is able to get through this mess. My account is MargereteM97.

Please Pray for Her,

Margerete M.


End file.
